Tokio Hotel Prank Wars
by Crazy German Girl
Summary: The members of Tokio Hotel decide that they are going to have a little fun...Summary sucks, story ROCKS! T for language
1. Chapter 1: So it Begins

**Ok, this is my first story on fanFiction so please be nice!! Im sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes, im new at this and i have been sick for like 2 weeks so i have had to take this medicine that makes me a little loopey,lol!!! Basicly the plot of this story involves a lot of pranking between the band members and i hope you all thnk that this story is worth reading...and you think its funny... enjoy!!! X-D**

**Disclamer: i don't own tokio hotel....unfortunitly....BUT i AM german!!! :-D**

A streak of shining black and chrome, the Tokio Hotel tour bus raced down the highway on its way to the groups next show. The whole band was on board and they were trying to relax...but somes ideas of relaxing are different from others.

"TOM!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed an _very_ pissed off Bill. Tom grinned his signature sly grin, he knew that he was in for it now, and he knew why too. Georg and Gustav just looked at Tom, they had no idea what Tom had done now and they were almost scared to find out, but they soon would. As soon as Bill walked out of the almost claustrophobic bus bathroom into the bus living room/sitting area the guys all burst out laughing. While Bill was taking a shower Tom had sneaked into the bathroom, stolen his clothes only to replace them with pink,frilly,lacey clothes and Bill was absolutly livid.

"Excuse me _MISS,_but when did you get here?!" Tom teased while Georg rolled on the floor laughing is ass off. Gustav simply looked at Bill, looked at Tom,surpressed a laugh and wacked tom over the head, then laughed anyway, because it was just plain funny. Bill just sighed, this was the 3rd time this week and it was getting old fast, and any way, where was he getting all these girls clothes....nevermind he didnt want to think about that....

"It doesnt matter.." Bill mumbled to himself as he walked to the back of the bus to get some of his real clothes. He went to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of dark blue sweat pants and an old tee shirt, it was a layover day between conserts and he didnt feel like getting all dressed up just to sit on the bus all day "It doesnt matter anyway because im going to get my revenge" Bill thought with an evil scheming grin.

He loved having a twin

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Next Day)

Bill walked into the tiny bathroom again, this time locking the door and hiding his clothes, tom was not going to get the better of him again, plus he was afriaid that this time he might not leave him any clothes at all, he was not going to take that chance,no way. Its bad when its dangerous to take a shower without locking the door in fear of your clothes not being there when you got out. This shower was going to be a risk, but he needed some time to think of his revenge on Tom. Hmmm, what to do,what to do...he took a good look at his surroundings and it dawned on him...he knew what his revenge would be now....

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Next Day) (A/N: sorry for the crazy time jumps but more than one shower a day just sounds a little weird..)

"What is taking Bill so long in the shower?" Tom could not help but wonder. Tom had become increasinley paranoid knowing that Bill would want revenge and because he had no idea what he would do to get it. Tom was getting nervous so he decided to see if bill was still in the shower and possibly steal his clothes again,but unfortunitly Bill wised up and locked the door for once.

"Dang, and i had a wicked funny outfit for him to wear to...well there is always tomorrow..hehehe" Tom thought to himself. So insted of once again harassing his brother with clothes theft, he went back into the living room to chalange Georg and Gustav to a round of Super Mario Kart on the X-box they had installed into the bus tv. About 10 minutes later Bill walked out of the bathroom smiling, instantly Tom was suspicious.

"what took you so long in the shower?" Tom tryed to act like he didnt care, but he was failing.

"oh, nothing, just felt like taking a long shower is all.."Bill gave tom an innocent smile as if nothing was wrong"..um, hey tom, are you getting your shower next?"

"yeah, why.."

"oh, no reason, just wanted to let you know i left you some hot water" He smiled innocently again trying to get tom to let down his gard.

"...oh....ok..." tom replyed,still suspicious.

-------------------------------------

Tom P.O.V.

He did something, i just know it, he did something and hes going to get his revenge...AGGGG!!! How could i have not figured out what hes going to do by now, ususally i can figure out what hes thinking or planing!!! He has not told the others anything so maby he has not come up with anything yet.....I hope...im just being paranoid, i need to relax, maby i should take a shower...

--------------------------------------

Bill P.O.V.

Hehehe it was going to work, tom was going to fall for it!!! He would go to take a shower and **BOOM**!! he would................well im not going to tell you than now am i,that would give everythig way...hehe

**MWAHAHAHA!!! im sooooo evil!! well now your just going to have to Review my story or you will NEVER find out what happened to Tom,hehe cuz im evil like that!! All kidding aside i am asking for at least 5 reviews before i put up the second chapter, i have it ready all the way to chapter 3, i just want to know if you guys want more or not. And for those who are wondering about where Gustav and Georg are,they will become very important in later chapters,just wait for it!! **

**Magic sparkles for all those who review!!!! **

**Thanx!!!**

**Crazy German Girl (C.G.G)**

**Oh and Fröhliches Weihnachten und Glückliche Urlaube!! (merry christmas and happy holidays!!)**


	2. Pink revenge

**Hey all!! Sorry for not updaiting as soon as i got my 5 reviews, i have been doing so much, i was traveling around to see family and friends for Christmas/new yearsand by the time i got hame each night i was exausted and it was like 1am. Thank you to SkullGirlXOXO, TH lover, tallonfoot357, beautiful dreamere, MoreQuirkyThanJuno, yourcertainsomeone, and Just Because He Lives for reveiwing my first chapter!! Magic sparkles for all!!! lol (and gerumpy pants for MoreQuirkyThanJuno...dont ask..shes random,lol) If anyone who reads this could reveiw it would be a _huge_ help im always trying to come up with new ideas for the story. Thanks to MoreQuirkyThanJuno for helping with the first chapter, we are in the same science class and she pretty much gave me most of my ideas for the first chapter and kept me writeing while she insisted on working on our science project (X-P im soooorrryyy i know you said that it didnt matter but i feel guilty that you ended up doing all that work!!). Hope you enjoy!!**

**Oh and one other thing, i have a twin sister who has an account on here and she is also writing a story. If you guys would check it out i would be awsome, her name is AliceInNeverLand. Thanx!!**

**Disclamer: I (sadly) dont own Tokio Hotel...*sobs*..**

Tom walked into the small cramped bathroom and lockd the door. Bill was NOT getting a chance to steal his clothes. As Tom turned to the shower stall he heard laughing from the other side of the door. Still fully clothed he opened the door,stuck his head out and looked around....nothing except for Gustav making food in the kitchen and bill and Georg watching TV. Tom sighed, Bill was making him paranoid. He turned back to the shower stall and an ideah hit him. He knew what Bill was going to do to him! He was going to have tom get in the shower only to find that it was ice cold! well he was not going to be fooled, he decided that he would test the water on his hand first. Closing the bathroom door and locking it he laughed to himself, if Bill honestly thought that he was going to fall for this than he was mistaken. Once again Tom turned to the shower stall looking at the merkey glass, the type that you cant see anythig thru,and reached for the handle,something felt wrong, but tom brushed it off as peranoia again. Tom reached out grabed the handle of the shower door and pulled it open....

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"hehehe, it was going to work" Bill thought to himself "Tom will never see it coming!! This has to be one of my best pranks _ever_!!"(A/N yes i know im evil because im not telling you what happened to tom,lol XP)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tom opened the shower stall only to endup swimming in pink packing peanuts and florecent permanent pink paint.

"BILL!!!!!!!!!!!"

Even though he was exspecting it, Bill still jumped at the sound of Tom's outraged voice

"_Wicked_! It worked!!" Bill Cheered, Tom gave him a death glare.

"What, I thought you had a thing for pink, i mean you always left me pink clothes,so i figured you would enjoy being your favorite color" Bill looked at his now pink covered brother and grinned

"Oh..just wait...im going to get you back soooooo bad!"Tom threttened as he walked to the back of the bus to change and de-paint himself.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Georg!!" Tom whisper-yelled "Georg...George get your but over here...NOW!!"

George looked around to see Tom motioning for him to go over to him. He sighed, this could not be good, and he had a feeling that he knew what it was about. A few hours earlier Gustav and I had gotten off at a rest stop to grab a few snacks. We were loundging outside using the chance to stretch our legs and we heard yelling. We went on to the bus to see Bill laughing like mad and he could not stop laughing long enough to tell us what had happeneed,we just knew that it involved Tom and that he was _mad_. But Georg figured that this was the only way he would find out, so he got up and walked over to the table where Tom was sitting and sat down across from him.

"So what happened with you and Bill" Georg questioned taking advantage of the moment.

"he got revenge.." Tom growled

"oh...seriously?!"

"Oh yeah"

"So what do you need?"

"I need your help with something"

"What, Do you need someone to help you with your laundry or something" Georg laughed

"NO!" Tom almots yelled "at least not today, do you know how hard it is to wash all your clothes when they are all XL and XXL and not shrink them!"

"Sure..you say so..."

"anyway, i need your help with getting back at Bill"

"yeah, what did he.."Georg asked but stopped suddenly as Tom pulled out a set of clothes covered in pink paint and Georg started laughing

"wait for it..."Tom said interupting Georgs laughing fit to take off his hat to show his dreadlocks,now stained with pink. And, of course, this made Georg laugh harder.

"Shut up! Do you _want_ Bill to know that we are plotting revenge! He might figure it out!" Tom said quickly puting his hand over his mouth

-----------------------------------

(meanwhile)

"Did you hear something?" Bill looked over at Gustav while muting the TV

"I dont know,sounded kind of like someone strangling a dieing animal or something like that.....Weird"Gustav said looking confused. The two looked at eachother, shruged and tuned back into the TV.

_____________________________________________________________

**DANKE DANKE DANKE!!! for all those who reveiw, and if your feeling extra special give me some ideas! :-) Oh and the last little bit about the strangled animal, they were reffering to Georg's laugh,lol,yeah,im evil. Oh and i know the capter might leave off at an odd point but there is more! I will be updating as much as possible,but when school starts back up i might not be able to as frequently,but i WILL keep writing!**

**Magic Tokio Hotel Sparkleys for all who review!!**

**Danke!! Hope everyone had a happy hoildays!!**

**Crazy German Girl 3**


	3. Squish

**ok,ok,i know i am being a little slow with the updates,but winter break just ended and its back to school...YAY(you know im being sarcastic right...good,didn't want you thinking i actually wanted to be at school...) Also, I have had a touch of writers block and i just got over it ( thnx MoreQurkeyThanJuno i would die/ruin this story if i didn't have you in my science class to help me!!) Thanx to all who reviewed, i got over 100 hits on this story as of December 31st...but...unfortunately fanfic reset all my totals (no idea why!) so all the stuff telling me how many hits i was getting and from what countries is GONE *sniffs* sad....Oh well,hope you enjoy!!**

**NOTE: towards the end of the story there is a lot of cussing**

**Oh and for all those wondering where the pink packing peanuts came from (Ells, you can stop bothering me on the bus about that,lol) I never really put much thought into it but i guess im going to have to add something into that chapter so you guys know,ill let you know when i do! **

**Crazy German Girl (wow,i need a shorter name but i don't want to use my real name...oh well)(CGG)**

**Disclaimer: no matter how much i wish it i do NOT own tokiohotel(but i can claim the possibility of relation (being related to) to the Drummer Gustav (I LOVE my moms family for being german and part of the Shafer family!!!))**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_B.P.O.V (bill point of view)_

Wow a week goes by so fast, oh well breaks are never long enough. Its not that i didn't like touring in Europe,its just the constant rush makes you so tired that all you want to do is lay around and sleep. But now our relaxation is coming to an end and we are now going to tour in America for a few months. Ugg,my English is going to be terrible, i have only been speaking German. Man,that means that all the interviews are going to get really confusing...The only thing I'm _not _looking forward to is seeing tom hit on every girl in sight and all the hectic scheduling of photo shoots,interviews, and appearances. Don't get me wrong, i love my fans and everything, and i love being able to do things that make them happy,but sometimes its just too much for one day/week to handle. I wonder if now that we are going back on tour if the (prank) war will end....eh,probably not considering tom loves these type of things. This tour might get interesting real quick.....

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_GPOV (general point of view)_

"What the...?! How in the HELL are you supposed to make this stuff?!" Tom said picking up the small box and examining it,turning it over and over in his hands trying to make it work

"Maybe if you read the DIRECTIONS that are in the back of the box...I'm not expert on making this stuff but that seems to work most the time" Georg sarcastically said to tom knowing that it would piss him off.

"ummm....hehe...oh yeah,forgot that these dumb things came with instructions...."Tom replied grinning sheepishly and flipping the box to the back so he could read it

"now see this is waht scares me,you can't cook that well"Georg looked almost afraid

"Can TOO! I can cook pasta and that sauce that you all like!"

"Oh yeah,whats in that stuff annywa..."Georg stopped himself "never mind I'm pretty sure i don't want to no do i"

"nope" tom grinned

"oh..great.."

"oh....ok... i guess i get how your supposed to make it now" tom said. he looked at Georg grinning evilly

"Are you sure you want to do this,you don't know how he will react to this" Georg said concerned

"yes,yes i am"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_GS.P.O.V (Gustav point of view)_

*Sniffs and smells something weird coming from the kitchen*

oh no...someone is trying to cook again,this cant be good. Well i cant say that they all cant cook bill makes some pretty good food,pasta and stuff like that, but the others are not that great of cooks.  
I have a feeling that this has something to do with the clothes stealing and the packing peanut shower, this might not end well...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Oh..crap,Georg hand me a bowl or a mold or something , i need to pour this stuff into one so it can cool,the box said so" Tom said searching the cabinet's for what he needed

"How are we going to get him to eat this anyway?"Georg asked

"Im not really sure,I'll have to think of something...."

Suddenly Gustav walked in causing Tom to grab the bowl and its contents and quickly stash them in the fridge. Gustav looked suspicious.

"What the hölle(hell) is going on here?!" Gustav said glaring at them.

"n-nothing" the two stuttered nervous that he would find out what they were doing and tell bill,it would ruin everything!

"Come _on _guys, you two are really bad liars,whats going on?"

"we were just making a little snack" Tom cut in grinning innocently

"Tom..you cant cook"

"_Why_ _do people keep saying that!!!!!_ I make that pasta with sauce that you all like!" Tom outraged

"No, bill makes that"

"Yeah and I help!!!!"

"OK,whatever...."Gustav rolled his eyes and walked out

Georg and Tom breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to preparing their revenge

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_later that day......._

Bill was sitting at the table on the tour bus listening to his ipod when tom walked up

"hey" bill said barely noticing his brothers presence

"uhh,hey, i,um, got a little peace offering for you,ya know,to stop this whole prank war thing..." Tom said trying to look innocent

"um..ok,what are you offering here?" Bill asked as tom walked out of the room and came back with a small cup of lime jello and a spoon

"Wicked!! my favorite! **(A/N i have no idea if bill really likes lime jello or now,we are just going to say that he does)**

"uhh..yeah..right well go ahead and try some...see if you like it..." Tom said as Bill took a big spoon full into his mouth. Bill gaged and immediatelyspit out the jello

"What the HELL was that, you put broccoli in that damn jello didn't you!!" Bill said enraged as he gulped down large quantities of water and any other drink the could find trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"hehe, paybacks a bitch..." Tom mumbled to his brother

"This is NOT over!!! The war has only begun!!"Bill yelled at tom only to hear Georg laughing in the other room

"AAAAAAAAAgggggg dont tell me that you help him!!!"Bill moaned

"Sorry, I told him that it was wrong"Georg said laughing

"auuuuugg!!!!!!!" Bill yelled causing gustav to run in

"who...what...why is there lime jello everywhere?" Gustav asked obviously confused

"ask TOM" grimiced bill

"do i wanna know...." asked Gustav

"I just made Bill a little broccoli jello" Tom replied laughing

"Dude! You know that makes him sick!" Gustav stressed to tom who obviously not remembering it

"well he didn't eat enough to make him sick,he spit it out as soon as he put it in his mouth" Tom shrugged as Bill stood and dragged Gustav to the back of the bus mumbling

"you need to come with me NOW...revenge needs to be planned....NOW!"

**Yayyy this officially my longest chapter so far!! I'm still open for ideas if you have any, i will try to use them if i can. BTW broccoli really does make Bill throw up 0_o.....**

**I will try to update more often if you review!! 3 **

**Oh and one more thing, i am thinking of writing a random one-shot with the same general idea that was behind this story but with different characters and scenarios **

**Magic Snowflakes for all who review! (and I say that because where i live it is currently cold and wet but it will NOT SNOW!!! grrrrrrrrrrrrrr ******************************************

**Press da button!!!!**

**l  
l  
l  
V**


	4. BOOM!

**OK, i am rrreeeeaaaalllyyy sorry for not updating sooner, my best friend, who was practically my sister, was diagnosed with cancer for the second time and and a friends father also died and i had to go to his viewing. That and i had writers block....again....and i am working on another story that i will probably be putting up soon. Well review and enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tokio hotel or any of its members no matter how much i wish i did,lol**

**Previous Chapter**

"I just made Bill a little broccoli jello" Tom replied laughing

"Dude! You know that makes him sick!" Gustav stressed to tom who obviously not remembering it

"well he didn't eat enough to make him sick,he spit it out as soon as he put it in his mouth" Tom shrugged as Bill stood and dragged Gustav to the back of the bus mumbling

"you need to come with me NOW...revenge needs to be planned....NOW!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Bill dragged Gustav through the bus and into the back, then grabbed a water bottle and chugged it until there was almost nothing left trying to get rid of the taste still left in his mouth.

"Was it that bad?" Gustav asked looking worried

"Yes,yes it was. I took a bite and got a mouth full of that vile stuff! Anyways...." Bill said taking another drink of water and continued "Im going to need your help with getting back at them"

"well,ok, what do you have in mind?"

"You can cook,right?"

"Yeah"

"Well then they are in for a bit of a surprise...."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Hand me the waffle mix" Gustav said to bill.

It was 5 AM, bill was grumpy, but it was worth it. Tom and Georg would be asleep for a few more hours because the schedule for today did not have them up until 8 a.m. at the earliest. Bill Grumbled and handed him the dry,lumpy powder-in-a-box. Bill couldn't believe it, Gustav was actually awake showered, and dressed in his usual jeans,tee shirt and hat while he was still half asleep, hair a mess and wearing and old gray tee shirt and electric blue sweat pants.

"Dude, seriously, how are you awake right now" yawned bill

"I don't sleep till 4 p.m. everyday that i have off,i actually do stuff" all of a sudden you heard a loud 'CRASH' and Georg and Tom came hurtling into the small space called the tour bus kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!" Bill shouted suddenly awake

"The bus hit a bump and it made to fall out of bed on his head , so he swore he heard something that sounded like gunshots and freaked out" Georg explained

"I'M NOT IMAGINING THINGS!!!"Tom yelled then almost instantly fell back asleep with his head on the table, they all looked at him and then shrugged when Gustav suggested "Concussion?"

(about half an hour later)

"Hey you guys i made waffles!!!" Gustav called so it would wake Tom an Georg back up. And it definitely worked because tom came running screaming "WAFFLES!!!!!!!" and grabbed a plate full of food and sat down looking extremely happy with himself.

Tom and Georg had sat down when Tom got suspicious and looked at Bill

"Wait a minute, did you make these Bill?"

"No,"Gustav interrupted before Bill could respond "I made them" so Tom and Georg shrugged it off and started pouring syrup onto their waffles

"3,2,1...." Gustav and Bill counted down in there heads and Georg and Tom's food exploded all over them in a giant sticky mess

"I though you said that Bill didn't make this" Tom piratically growled, wiping food off his face

"I didn't, but i didn't say that i didn't help!"Bill laughed at Tom,so of course the arguing began

"Its going to get interesting around here....." Gustav thought, rolling his eyes at the fighting twins "10 minutes and they will be best friends again..."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok,sorry it was kinda a short chappie,but that's all i got for now cuz im really focused on my new story, ill try to get it up ASAP, but i cant grantee anything because of school and stuff like that. DANKE!! to all my reviewers and for those to come MAGIC SNOWFLAKES!!! cuz it STILL has not snowed here (but if you drive 2 hours away you can finf snowdrifts everywhere!!!!! grrrrrr) So anyways......REVIEW if you do the updates might come sooner *Hinty-hint-hint* good god...no more sugar for me.....**

**Crazy German Girl (C.G.G) X-P**


End file.
